Lego's
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Shiv decides to show his love in Lego’s. However…things could have gone better.


Summary: Shiv decides to show his love in Lego's. However…things could have gone better.

Psycho Chan's Note: Heehe…This is funny. It literally came out of nowhere. But it is funny. I know Ebon is a little out of character…okay…maybe a little more than a little…but it's still funny as hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't own Static Shock or it's characters or the awesomeness of Lego's. Glad we understand each other here.

Lego's

Quiet. The gang was quiet. And Ebon liked that. Talon and Tammy were paging through some magazine. The shadow man didn't mind Talon, it was Tammy that got on his nerves. She was normal when he invited her into his crew. Homeless, needed help, pitiful and listened to everything he said. Now she was loud, annoying and listened as good as Shiv. Speaking of Shiv, he was no where in the room. Thus the point of it being quiet. However, that wasn't a good thing. "Where the hell is Shiv?" Ebon asked the girls.

"Oh." Tammy perked her head up, flicking her red hair out of her face. "He's in his room playing with Lego's." With a sigh of annoyance, Ebon nodded his head. It pissed him off. He was dating someone who played with Lego's. Some day's he just wanted to kill that boy. Some days…

Somebody entered the room. "Damn is it quiet in here…" HotStreak's raspy voice stated, taking his seat on the couch. "Oh, Shiv ain't here. Guess that explains it." Ebon was surprised to see the black boy following him.

"Wait, I'm staying here?"

"Well yeah." HotStreak stares at the kid. "I'm sort of wanted Virgil or did you fergit that?"

"Well…no but…" Virgil runs a dark hand through his raven dreads. Ebon no longer believed that he was Static, but he didn't want to be here. However, his boyfriend did make a valid point. And as long as he was here he knew the Breed wasn't going to cause trouble. "Okay okay." The smart kid sits down next to Francis, a little anxious about being there.

Ebon accepted the scrawny kid to visit as long as HotStreak was there. HotStreak was someone that Ebon kind of liked around. Francis could take care of himself and was strong. The best part, Ebon didn't have to keep tabs on him to make sure he was okay unlike _some_ meta humans he knew. So when HotStreak brought his boyfriend over, Ebon said it was okay. Not like Ebon was going to tell the brat his plans or anything. And it seemed threatening the kid so he didn't call the police was working.

Then there was more silence, which was only disturbed by the faint crinkle of pages being turned by either Talon or Tammy. After twenty minutes, Shiv barged in. "Hey Ebon!" The loud outburst startled everyone. Ebon flinched out of sheer annoyance, Virgil jumped and everyone else cringed slightly. Then the teen barged in happily. "Guess What!?"

Ebon groaned. "What?" was sighed out.

"We're just like Lego's!" The Korean lifts up a purple Lego with his right hand. "This is me" he wiggles the little block in his hand. "And this is you." With his left hand, Shiv lifts the black Lego, shaking it gently. "We fit each other perfectly." Enthusiastically, Shiv presses the two different colored blocks together till they clasp together.

Ebon stared up at him blankly. HotStreak snickered as Virgil tried to hold in his laughter. Tammy smiled, sharing the same likeness as the boy and Talon shook her head, wondering what the hell it was that Ebon saw in that boy. Today, the older man was in a good mood. "Nice try Shiv." Ebon takes away the joined Lego's. "But it's more like this." Taking apart the blocks, Ebon switches the order so it was the black one on top of the purple on. Placing it back in Shiv's hands, the man gets up, walking out of the room, away from the laughter that was sure to follow.

Everyone was confused about the switch. Everyone except HotStreak. He understood perfectly.

Shiv looks at the little blocks in his hand. "Awww man." He pouts, gaining everyone's attention. "I ain't ever gonna top Ebon, am I?"


End file.
